


u/RelationshipAdvice

by beatlesgrl



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, based on a reddit post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatlesgrl/pseuds/beatlesgrl
Summary: Derek may be in love with his fake boyfriend. Will Reddit help him with advice?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Tumblr Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756183
Comments: 4
Kudos: 179





	u/RelationshipAdvice

**Author's Note:**

> I based this on a Reddit post that was going around in 2020, but I took some artistic liberties with it.

Derek took a deep breath, feeling the fear creeping into his throat. 

He met Stiles about two years ago, when his parents wouldn’t let it go that he wasn’t going to get married ever. They argued that Derek shouldn’t write off relationships because of one failed engagement, but of course it’s easy for them to say when their fiancee didn’t try to steal the family’s company by murdering him. 

Basically after Kate, he decided that no one will come between him and his family again. Until, that is, they shoved him in a room with Stiles. 

Stiles Stilinski, the rival’s “heir”, was the opposite of Derek: loud, outgoing, and, rumor has it, dates around. 

The families were meeting to discuss a possible merger of their company. Derek’s family had the name but not the cash, and the Stilinski’s had the cash but not the name. It would be a perfect fit between the two. After talking for ten minutes, his parents left, claiming a phone call. Stiles’s dad scuttled out as well. He wasn’t even being subtle, holding a mint box claiming it was an urgent phone call. 

“Look dude,” Stiles said before Derek could even open his mouth, “I’m only here because my dad thinks I need to settle down, but I’ve gotta be honest, I’m not gay or whatever.” 

Derek blinked, “I’m....not gay either?” 

It’s obvious his parents thought he could’ve been gay considering his lack of females in his love life, and passed the message to the Stilinski’s. And of course a marriage would work best in their merger, proving to everyone else that it was more than business. 

He just wishes they had talked to him about it before trying to marry him off. 

Stiles, on the other hand, started to laugh, “Oh. Sorry about that, my dad just said that-”

Derek held up his hand to stop him, “I get it, my parents probably told him I was looking for someone.” 

The parents came back into the room, disappointed that there was no sudden proposal, but negotiations continued anyways. 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A year after that, and Derek and Stiles had continued conversations. He found that Stiles provided Derek much needed excitement in his life, and he loved spending time with him. 

They became so close, in fact, that they decided to move in together. They were spending most of their time together anyways, and the townhouse they got was close to the now merged company. Derek still had to help run it, of course, but now Stiles didn’t have to take so much responsibility. (Something Stiles told Derek privately that he was relieved about. He had the charisma of a businessman but not the brain to actually run the day-to-day. Derek disagreed but he wouldn’t ever tell Stiles that.)

The first night they lived together, Stiles dropped a bombshell on him. 

“So remember how I told you the first time we met that I wasn’t gay?” 

Derek looked up from his ramen, and he wondered where Stiles was trying to go with this. They already had halfway moved all their furniture around three times, and they were both exhausted and watching Netflix. Stiles himself was wrapped up in what looked like 3 blankets, his head barely peeking out. 

Stiles looked back at him with a blank face, “Well I...may not be as straight as I thought...” His hand snuck out to scratch his nose, “I think I might be...bi?” 

He winced, probably expecting some reaction from Derek, but honestly, Derek didn’t really care. 

“I don’t really care about who you sleep with,” Derek started, “But I appreciate that you felt comfortable enough to tell me.” 

Stiles smiled back at him, and Derek felt his heart blimp.

That’s weird, he thought. But then something happened in the show that drew their attention away from the confession.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Derek, though, he never forgot the confession. 

Since then, Stiles acted different around him. He still was friendly, but he seemed to let his guard down even more. 

He noticed that Stiles would start laying on top of Derek when they watched movies. It started with Stiles complaining how cold it always was in their place, and Derek dragged Stiles’s cold feet into his lap to warm them up. Then, it turned into Stiles draping his legs in Derek’s lap, his toes curled into the cushion beside Derek. Then, it turned into Stiles just sitting in Derek’s lap, curled up and soaking up Derek’s warmth. 

Derek didn’t mind, but he noticed that he was starting to seek out Stiles’s company. At night, even, when Stiles inevitably fell asleep all over Derek, Derek would just bring him to his room instead of Stiles’s. He would feel wrong about doing it, but if Stiles went to his own room instead Derek would wake up to Stiles laying on top of him anyways, so it just made sense to sleep in the same room anyways. 

He also noticed something else: Stiles stopped dating around. 

Their parents assumed that they were dating (moving in with each other probably didn’t help, and both of them had given up arguing with them that they weren’t), but Stiles still went out and tried to find people. Except for the past few months, Stiles stopped going out on the weekends, spending it with Derek and playing board games. They acted like an old married couple. 

It definitely confused Derek even more. 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Eventually, all this lead to Derek staring at the page on Reddit, hesitating to post his confession. 

Derek realized that he couldn’t get Stiles out of his mind. Since that faithful day almost a year ago, he couldn’t stop thinking about Stiles with boys. With other boys. Maybe...maybe with Derek. 

He never thought of himself with another guy, but now, it’s all he could think about. How Stiles looked when he’s cheating at Monopoly (and claiming Derek was cheating instead. Derek can see him taking money out of the bank, he’s not fooling anyone), at the end of a long day of business meetings when Stiles collapses on the couch moaning of his hurt feet, the look Stiles gives him in the morning when they first wake up...

So now he sits with a confession on Reddit about the whole story. The parents trying to hook them up, Stiles confessing that he was bisexual, their comfort level with each other, Derek’s own feelings bubbling up, and now, the final question. What should he do? 

He posted it before he could change his mind, and slammed the laptop shut as Stiles came into their room. They turned on Hulu to watch Drag Race, and within minutes, Stiles was asleep. 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Derek woke up the next day to a ton of emails from Reddit, all comments on his post. 

He wiggled out from under Stiles (of course spread all over him and drooling) and snuck into the living room to read all the comments. All of them said the same thing his heart was telling him: Just talk to him!

What warmed his heart, though, is all of the support and love from strangers encouraging him, telling him how much their story resonated with them, and even those that were claiming it was fake and everything was surrounded by people who argued for Derek and his love. It warmed his heart. He almost wanted to cry. 

He posted an update, thanking everyone for their support, and promised that he was going to talk to Stiles later. 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Later, it turned out, was ten minutes later, when Stiles came into the living room with his laptop. 

“Hey Derek?” 

Derek hummed, not breaking his concentration from his book. He promised himself a nice time with his ice cream if he finished this chapter today, and although he loved Stiles, he was really craving that ice cream. 

“Are you on Reddit?” 

Derek heard the hesitation in his voice, and it made Derek pause his reading. He never considered that Stiles was also on Reddit. 

“Why?” Derek asked, putting a book mark in his book. He had a feeling that this was going to take all his attention. 

Stiles hesitated before he sat next to Derek on the couch, “There’s a story going around about these two guys.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah,” Stiles said, “About these two guys that their parent’s tried to hook them up, but neither were gay, but then one of them came out as bi a year later?” 

Derek nodded, trying to contain his panic. Maybe Stiles won’t connect the dots? 

“It sounds like...us. Did you write this?”

Curses. 

Derek tried to keep a blank face, but found himself nodding to Stiles’s question. “Yeah, I...I did.” 

Stiles nodded, and put his laptop on the coffee table, “I see.” 

Next thing Derek knew, he had his arms full of Stiles, his lips pressed against Dereks, and well, Derek didn’t need to really finish reading anyways.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Stiles posted the next update to their story, and laughing at all those claiming the story was faked. 

Derek decided that he wasn’t done trying to tire Stiles out and closed the laptop before Reddit got a video to prove their relationship was real. 


End file.
